la dama guerrera
by phantomhave
Summary: Sakura junto con Naruto viajan a otra dimensión y cuando los ven los culpan de brujería, así encontrando a los caballeros makai
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos solo los uso para mi diversión.

En la aldea de konoha se aria una ceremonia en honor al difunto tercer hokage, ya que había pasado un año desde que Orochimaru ejecuto su plan dando un golpe de estado y matando al tercer hokage y su antiguo sensei.

La ya nombrada quinta hokage había tomado el puesto después de que el concejo la convenciera con unas cuantas botellas de sake y ya un poco ebria acepto el puesto.

El equipo siete había comenzado con sus conflictos ya que Naruto demostraba que era un idiota pero cuando se trataba de proteger a los suyos demostraba y aprendia técnicas nuevas.

En cuanto a Sasuke habían tenido problemas con él ya que como todo un Uchiha era muy orgulloso, prepotente y demás, él era el problema ya que su sed de venganza no lo dejaba ver más allá y competía contra Naruto siempre que podía.

Sakura era otro caso ya que se había convertido en, la aprendiz de la hokage al demostrar su gran control de chakra y rápidamente a sus quince años de edad se convirtió en médico, pero aun así ponía todas sus fuerzas para que su equipo siguiera unido pero eran en vano.

Kakashi a veces se culpaba de haberle enseñado el chidori a Sasuke ya que lo usaría por su venganza y en contra de sus compañeros de equipo, pero otras veces se enorgullecía de que sus alumnos eran cada vez más poderosos.

Y fue cuando la bomba explotó, en un edificio Naruto y Sasuke peleaban atacándose el uno al otro con sus técnicas más poderosas, afortunadamente kakashi llego a tiempo deteniendo ambos y dirigiendo sus ataques asía lados opuestos.

Naruto fue a comer y Sasuke se fue al bosque, esa misma noche Sasuke había decidido abandonar la aldea de la hoja y traicionar a sus compañeros.

Al día siguiente de este sucesos Naruto y Sakura querían ir tras del pero la quinta no los dejo, los mantuvo vigílalos casi todo un año ya que no confiaba en sus instintos y pudiesen escaparse para ir a buscar a su compañero de equipo.

Y eso mismo tenían en cabeza solo era cuestión de tiempo para esperar.

Una noche que no había vigilancia Naruto y Sakura aprovecharon el momento para salir de la aldea sin ser detectados y pudiesen buscar en donde demonios se había metido su compañero y amigo.

Pero no contaban con que a medio camino se les iba a cruzar una viejita inofensiva y que sin evitarlo las viejita les recito lo que parecía un conjuro para después caer inconscientes en el pasto de la fría noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son míos solos los uso para mi diversión.

Cuando despertaron ya no estaban en el bosque y solamente estaba uno de ellos el otro no se encontraba y la que despertó fue Sakura ella estaba acostada en el pasto pero a como ella lo recordaba ya no era el lugar donde se encontraba con anterioridad y la viejecilla tampoco se encontraba con ella estaba completamente sola.

Ella se levantó sacudiéndose el pasto que se le había pegado y comenzó a caminar, era de día pero aun así las copas de los arboles tapaban un poco los rayos del sol.

Camino durante un rato hasta que por fin llego a una pequeña aldea, no pareciese que hubiese shinobis por el lugar, más bien parecía que era una aldea más comercial que una escondida.

Los civiles al verla pasar no podían dejar de mirarla ya que era por su extraño color de cabello rosa o por su vestimenta, porque Sakura miraba a las mujeres y ellas vestían vestidos largos y con escote.

Ella estaba vestida con un pequeño short de color negro que se pegaba a su piel, mostrando sus muslos, una blusa color rojo también ceñida al cuerpo haciendo ver su pequeña cintura, su cabello largo hasta la cintura atada a una coleta alta.

Sus botas negras hasta la rodilla, du banda de identificación de la aldea la traía en la cabeza simulando una diadema, los civiles la veían con desagrado y otros con lujuria ya que ellos pensaban que era una chica de la vida galante (prosti).

Y sin querer escucho unos murmullos que decían que ella era una bruja por su extraña forma de vestir y su exótico cabello.

Sakura no sabía que era esa palabra, pero ella siguió caminando, y como hablaban de ella estaba segura de que no la iban ayudar, camino un rato más asía el fondo encontrando una pequeña choza humilde, decidió tomar la puerta y esperar que le abrieran.

Toc-toc

-¿si, que es lo que quiere?- le abrió una mujer de cabello rubio, ojo café y el vestido era largo del mismo tono que sus ojos

-disculpe, estoy perdida me podría dar indicaciones de donde me encuentro-

-claro estas en el reino de Valiante, eres extranjera verdad-

-sí y me perdí, me podría indicar el camino asía la aldea escondida de las hojas-

-lo siento pero esa aldea no la conozco- Sakura se extrañó mucho ya que su aldea era muy conocida, ya que era la mejor de la nación del fuego y por todos los acontecimientos que acababan de ocurrir.

-gracias por su información, le agradecería si me dejara quedarme hasta que encontrara otro lugar-

-tranquila mi niña entra puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites- a la señora le dio mucha ternura Sakura además de que la chica era muy bella también le pareció que era una pobre criatura desprotegida, así que le dio asilo.

-disculpe gracias por su casa y una pregunta más, no ha visto a un chico de mi misma edad de cabello rubio, ojos azules, bigotes en las mejillas y que tiene este símbolo en la frente-

-no mi niña, no ha pasado nadie por aquí con esas características, pero cómo te llamas-

-perdónenme pero que descortés soy mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo quince años de edad-

-yo soy Adelina-

Paso una semana y Sakura hasta ahorita parecía una chica normal, pero por las noches usaba su chakra para buscar a su compañero y amigo pero hasta ahora no encontraba ni una pista de él.

También investigaba cómo fue posible que llego hasta ahí, tal vez así como llego podría irse a su aldea.

Pero no encontraba nada, ni de Naruto ni tampoco como regresar, la señora fue adoptando como su hija a Sakura ya que ella había perdido al suyo en un ataque contra ese reino.

Y para la señora no pasaba de desapercibido que su hija se escapaba cada noche, Sakura le conto que ella era en realidad una kunoichi y que por todo su cuerpo corrida algo llamado chrakra, así que Adelina le dijo que lo usara con cuidado.

Sakura usaba una máscara de gato para cubrir su identidad.

Una noche un poco fría llegaron unos individuos a esa aldea, y parecía que era obra del destino ya que llegaron a la choza donde estaba Adelina.

Continuara…..


End file.
